Alesfic #17: Storm in Agrabah
by Ryoko
Summary: Alesfic#17: You know what happened in Storm for France, now see what happens when the storm is in Agrabah!


Title:  
  
Author: Ryoko  
  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Hi everyone! Alesfic #17 - can't believe I'm almost at 20! And what a journey too! This one takes a mind-bending twist that I'm sure will get the reviews roaring!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The heat of the Agrabah August weather was making everyone at the Palace antsy. As Esmeralda sat outside on the rim of the fountain, she gazed around at the menagerie. How lucky was Jasmine to own a place like this and how lucky was Aladdin to marry a Princess. As she lay back and sighed while staring up to the stars, she smiled almost evilly. She was the lucky one to tear Aladdin away from his wife and into her arms. Her hand dropped into the water and she propped her head up while looking into her own reflection.  
  
"You are one bad-ass chick," she laughed. "And the fun is just beginning…" Esmeralda said leaving out an evil cackle.  
  
Inside the royal bedroom Jasmine was brushing her hair before she headed to bed. Just then Aladdin walked in and took off his vest. Jasmine turned to him, her hair flowing around her body. She saw a smile creep on Aladdin's face and she smiled back.  
  
"I'm heading to bed now, how about you?" she asked, treading over to the bed to pull down the thin sheet. Aladdin sat on the edge of it and rubbed his neck.  
  
"No, I'm not tired yet. And it's way too hot to be in here - I think I'm going to take a walk. You sure you don't want to join me?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. She clasped it tightly with both of her delicate hands.  
  
"No thanks, not this time," she said. Aladdin's hopes sunk but he smiled anyway and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. He blew out the candle before he left the room, shutting the door behind him. As he walked on the cool tile floor he pictured in his mind just where he felt like walking to.  
  
Esmeralda sat up quickly as she heard the big Palace doors noise. Just then, Aladdin came out, wearing only his ragged pants. A big grin grew on her face as she developed a plan. She ran her fingers quickly through her hair and pushed the straps of her white petticoat off of her shoulders. Clearing her throat, she nonchalantly walked through the grass, humming a sweet tune. Aladdin hurried down the large steps and slowed his pace as he turned his attention to the familiar sound. As he looked over into the grass, he swallowed hard at the sight of Esmeralda drug her feet through the grass in a playful manner. She peeked up towards him to make sure he was watching every now and then and wondered if he would say anything to her. Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck and stepped into the grass. She turned around, still humming, and headed towards the large flowered bush. She could hear the rustle of him moving behind her. She saw a cute pink flower, and slowly bent over to pick it up. Aladdin's head tilted as he watched her body gracefully reach for the flower. She then put it to her face, closing her eyes and smelling its scent as she smiled.  
  
"It's an Azalea," Aladdin said. She turned to him with the flower still near her face. As she smiled and walked towards him, Aladdin became slightly nervous.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, putting the flower to his face. Aladdin breathed in the scent.  
  
"Smells great, too!" he said. As they walked towards the pavement, Aladdin grew a bit of courage. "Uh, Es, I'm-" she looked at him cutely. He began to rub his neck. "I'm going for a walk now…do you…want to join me?" he asked. Esmeralda grew a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I'd love to!" she said as they began to walk out of the Palace area. She twisted the flower in her fingers and secretly thought just how easy this would be. After about a half-hour worth of walking through the streets of Agrabah, Esmeralda's questions, and a few shared laughs, a flash of light brightened the sky for a short moment.  
  
"Uh-oh…" Aladdin said. Esmeralda grinned.  
  
"Looks like lightning," she started. They continued to walk, more slowly now, and still not heading back towards the Palace.  
  
"Probably just heat lightning," he assured himself. "After all, it has been really hot this week." Then a loud rumble sound came from the clouds. Esmeralda giggled.  
  
"Sounds like more than just heat lightning," she replied. Glancing at him, she could see Aladdin was becoming a little uncomfortable. Another beam flashed and the sky roared once more. "Actually, this doesn't sound too good," Esmeralda warned. Aladdin looked at her worried face. Just then, huge raindrops began to fall. As they held their arms up to shield themselves, Aladdin shouted to her.  
  
"Follow me! I know where we can go for cover!" he stated and began to run. Esmeralda was proud at how well her plan was working, thanks to Mother Nature. As they ran, Aladdin took turns and curves, through small alleyways and finally up to a run-down building. Esmeralda wasn't sure just where he was going but started to get an idea.  
  
"Is this your hovel?" she asked in amazement as they bent under low beams and climbed to a room. Aladdin smiled.  
  
"Sure is!" he said, pushing aside his cloth curtain to point out the view. As he searched for a candle and match, Esmeralda huffed at the sight of the Palace and closed the curtain. She sat herself on a small pillow and smoothed out her petticoat. "There, now we have some light," Aladdin stated and lit two more candles, placing them around his room. The loud thunder caught them both off guard and Esmeralda peeked out to the city view.  
  
"Wow," she started. Aladdin soon sat very close to her to see what she was looking at. As she turned her head, realizing just how close he was to her, she continued. "Looks like we're getting some storm," she emphasized. Aladdin looked towards her quickly. She lowered her eyelids and stared at his face. After a small pause, Aladdin cleared his throat and went looking for a pillow for himself. Esmeralda let go of the curtain and tried to make another reference. "I guess we'll both be stuck here until the storm is over, right Al," she said, leaning forward. Aladdin's pillow was situated directly across from where she was sitting. As she looked down to her feet Aladdin couldn't help but stare down her top. She quickly looked up to him, locking their eyes.  
  
"Uh, Es…" he started, still staring down her chest. Esmeralda made her famous pout. "This is all very…um," he cleared his throat. "It's kinda, uh, awkward…" he began to stare at the floor and rub the back of his neck. Esmeralda smiled.  
  
"Why is that, Al?" she said, casually throwing in his nickname. Aladdin looked back up to her and this time he was drawn to her full, moist lips.  
  
"Well, because of the…" he began. Esmeralda could tell where he was looking and ran her tongue slowly over her lips. Aladdin swallowed hard. "Because it's… storming," he finished, looking back to the ground. She smiled evilly and slid her pillow slightly towards him.  
  
"Storming?" she questioned, playing dumb. Slowly inching her pillow closer to where he was he began to look over to the nearest candle and the flicker of the light. Another rumble filled the sky.  
  
"Yes and…the…well, with everything that's happened…" he tried to spit out. "It's just that everytime we have a storm…well I..." he continued, staring at the floor and making invisible designs with his finger. By this time her feet were nearly touching his. "I think of-" he stopped short, seeing Esmeralda's feet in the spot where his finger was tracing imaginary lines. He looked up to her big green eyes and her innocent face smiling at him.  
  
"What do you think of…Al," she asked, placing her hands on his toes. He swallowed and tried to look away. Lightning brightened the room and soon after followed a loud roar.  
  
"I think of, um…" Aladdin stuttered as Esmeralda's hands worked their way up and down his legs. He kept thinking of how she was the wrong person for him and yet how part of him still had some slight feelings for her that he just couldn't shake. As she ran her fingers in circles around his knees, he tried to speak but couldn't get anything out. The room lit up another second and then more thunder. As his mind wandered, he began to think of how right now he was technically considered a single man. He wasn't tied down to anyone and free to do what he pleased. Esmeralda focused herself on caressing his legs and right as the next stroke of lightning blazed the room, he grabbed her face and pulled them into an intimate kiss. Esmeralda's eyes were wide in amazement! But she quickly moved her hands up into his hair and began to return each thrust of his mouth with her tongue. They were both breathing heavily and the weather around them was windy and rainy, noisy and flashing. Suddenly a loud boom broke them apart. Their hair was ruffled, their eyes wide and their breathing intense. Aladdin felt confusion and quickly stood up. Esmeralda was feeling just as surprised and fell backward, her hands catching her fall. Aladdin threw open the cloth curtain and as he looked at the Palace, he began to push his hair back and close his eyes in disappointment of himself. Esmeralda stood up and went behind him, bravely wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. Aladdin stood up straight as he felt her presence and put his hands on her arms.  
  
"This might sound like a dumb question…" Esmeralda started, her voice muffled. Aladdin's eyes scattered from side to side in anticipation. "But…what exactly just happened to you?" she finished, remaining in the same position. Aladdin let go of her arms and turned himself around. Esmeralda continued to stare at the floor. As he reached for her chin she slapped his hand away, still looking down. "I refuse to look at you until you say something!" she shouted. Stunned, he recoiled his hand and attempted to speak.  
  
"I'm not sure…" he started. "But I know that I acted on my own," he stated, staring at her face, waiting for her to look at him. Slowly, her head turned up and her eyes looked into his. A small smile grew on her face. "And I know that right now," reaching out to her he started, "I'm not regretting it." He embraced her tightly. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head as she looked at him.  
  
"Is this the same Al I just talked to a few minutes ago?" she questioned, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes looked deep into her own.  
  
"I sure hope so," he said, locking their lips in another passionate kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, Jasmine leaned on the balcony, wondering where her Aladdin was and if he was okay. Letting out a heavy sigh, she gave in to her sleepiness and turned into bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ohhhh boy here we go again!!! Don't forget to read ALL the fics and REVIEW when you're done! I LOVE feedback!!! Send any questions, comments or smart remarks to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com . 


End file.
